


The Vasov Heir

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after S2, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Camaro!, Canon level violence (graphic-ish), Childhood Sexual Abuse, Confused Derek, Dark Stiles, Deaton as Pack Emmissary, Derek POV, Derek has puppy power!, Derek is a Good Alpha, Human Sacrifice (mentioned), Human Sacrifice - actually happening, Jackson is Pack & a Wolf, Lydia is a bamf!, M/M, Magic Potions, Magic Stiles, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, No Cora, Not virgin Stiles, OFC/OMC - Freeform, Oblivious Derek, Other Packs, Pack Magic, Pack Relations, Panic Attack, Pining Stiles, Possessive Derek, Rape, Russian Stiles, Scott in the Pack, Stiles POV, Stiles has a secret life, Stilinski family are ancient and kinda evil, Threesome, Touch-Starved Stiles, black magic, brain washing, discussion of child abuse, magical impossible pregnancy, mentions of past murders by evil grannies!, no peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was summer vacation. He was supposed to go to bed late and sleep even later, he should not be in a car at the ass crack of dawn (12:30) on his way to who know's where. That was not part of the plan, but then he hadn't planned on introducing the pack to his sort of fiance either or introducing them to his family, but his darkest secrets are being dragged into the light and Stiles may not survive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was willing to make an effort because there was coffee. It was the only reason he was out of bed this early and bundled into the car. So for coffee in a to go mug and his choice of music on the radio, he would make an effort, asking Derek “So where are you taking me on this mystery tour?”  
Derek flashed him that dumb gorgeous grin that made his heart flutter and asked, “Mystery tour?”  
It was completely unfair how that grin got to him. It wasn’t even a smile! It was just a grin, barely a movement of lips and there was no intention or even attention behind it. Derek had barely even glanced at him, keeping his eyes on the road. That grin was counter acting all the good work the coffee had done, making him grumble “You woke me up at an ungodly hour.” That at least got him some Derek attention, a quick glance Stiles’ way and an indignant “It’s half twelve Stiles.”  
Half twelve, half twelve and he was dressed and in the Camaro and not in bed! “Exactly! It’s summer break I should be sleeping. You woke me up and bundled me into your Camaro while Scott and Isaac snuggled in the back.”  
The two looked up from their canoodling to glare at him “We were not snuggling!”  
They were snuggling, sitting pressed together under a blanket doing god knows what. He made sure to put as much mockery into his voice as he could telling him, “You were snuggling dude, just don’t let Allison see or she’ll never take you back.”  
“You really think she’ll take me back?” 

It was pathetic how eager he sounded, that high pitched whiney tone entering his voice. What was even more pathetic was Isaac’s hurt look that Scott somehow failed to notice. He felt bad for Isaac though, he knew what it was like being into someone who didn’t even notice. Best to change the topic, but maybe he should rib him just once more? “Seriously dude again? Point is where are you taking me and why did it have to be so early?”  
It was Derek who answered, he hated being left out of anything. “Deaton found us someone who can help with the territory spell.”  
Furrowing his brow, his mom always told him that made him look cute, he asked “What spell?”  
Derek glanced back at the snuggle bunnies, asking “Scott didn’t tell you?” Stiles let out a little huff and another annoyed glance at the backseat. “Guess he was too busy getting his bromance on with Isaac.”  
Scott looked up from his phone for maybe half a second, apologising “I knew I forgot to do something. Sorry.”  


Deciding it was probably best just to ignore Scott and Isaac for the remainder of the trip, Stiles turned his body to face Derek, making extra sure his shoes were clean before he put them on the dash. Derek shoved them off the instant they hit the plastic. Ignoring the incident Derek explained “Deaton thinks that if we can cast this spell it might stop anything hostile from crossing into our territory.”  
That made sense, there were way too many things living in Beacon Hills. Sure he was part of the reason they were there but it was still a bitch when half of them were trying to kill you. Looking out the window for the first time since they put him in the car he asked “Oh so we’re hitting a magic shop then?”  
There was still some coffee left right at the end, so he tipped his cup and did his best not to choke when Derek said “A club actually. Deaton doesn’t think it would be safe for you to try the spell, it’s too complex and dangerous.”  
He wiped his mouth giving himself time to think, maybe it was a different club? There could be another club. That could happen, right? Fearing the worst he asked, “We’re going to a club?” 

Whatever super powers Derek had he didn’t seem to be using them, too busy following Deaton’s scrawled directions to pay attention to Stiles’ gut clenching fear. “It should be on the next left. I need you to get a read on the guy, use your spark or whatever to see if we can trust him.”  
They were pulling up outside an old red brick building. Stiles didn’t have to worry anymore because it was over. Everything was over. Trying to play it cool, and really hoping they had the wrong address Stiles squeaked out “This club? This is where Deaton sent you?”  


Jackson’s Porsche was parked diagonally across two spaces with Lydia perched on the hood like an ornament. She waved, a little wiggle of her fingers that could have been a hand cramp it was so small. Derek growled out “Looks like Lydia and Jackson beat us here. Maybe if you hadn’t taken so long to get dressed then they wouldn’t have.”  
Get dressed? They had dragged him, physical dragged him out of his bed. Scott shoved clothes at him while Isaac taunted him with fresh coffee. He was not prepared for this. “Dude I can’t go in there.”  
Derek was getting out of the car, the traitors in the back following suit. Derek made impatient hand motions for him to leave the car which Stiles did begrudgingly. Once the car was locked, although who would steal it when there was a Porsche right there, Derek wrapped an arm around him and said “Don’t call me dude and yes you can. It’s not open yet so you don’t have to worry about getting carded.”  
He was being pulled forward by the momentum of Derek at his side and the two beta’s trudging along behind him. Isaac smiled sweetly at him, taking his side for once, “I think Stiles is right, it’s the hottest club in California. Nobody gets in.”  
Derek just kept moving forward, telling them “Well we are so move it.”  
The grip on his arm was too tight to shrug off, Derek was way too strong for him to take on with conventional means so instead he tried to firm up his voice, make it commanding and all those things his dad did when he was with a perp. “Derek I mean it. I don’t want to go in there.”  
“Get a grip Stiles.” 

Lydia used Jackson’s arm to help her slide off the car without flashing anyone or ending up on the ground. It didn’t seem to be helping Jackson’s mood, as soon as Derek was within five feet he was whining “The douche on the door won’t let us in.”  
That was excellent actually. Perking up a little he smiled sarcastically at Jackson saying “I’m sure you were as charming as ever Jackson.”  
Jackson glared then ignored him and told Derek “Lydia was and if he won’t let her in then we don’t have a hope.”  
“Come on.”  


Standing taller Derek made his way across the lot to the front entrance. Baring his teeth in the pretence of a smile at the doorman he said “We’re looking for Alexei.”  
Looking him over carefully the doorman, a tall man in a black shirt and the stereotypical buzz cut, shrugged. “Nope. Go home kids.”  
Relieved Stiles stepped away heading back to the car when he heard, “Guess Stiles was right.”  
“Stiles? You know Stiles?”  
Cursing under his breath Stiles tried to slip away unnoticed but suddenly Derek’s hand was on his shoulder and dragging him to the door. “Hey Ty. Haircut looks good.”  
“Thanks man thought I’d try it.”  
This was not good but he smiled and bantered, “It suits you. Listen is he in?”  
“Yeah he’s in the back. He’s still pissed at you though. Your grandma’s been driving him insane man, and he’s still kinda’ freaked over, well you know.”  
That was not something he was willing to talk about, especially not here. Trying not to draw too much attention to it he smiled and said “Yeah, I’ll talk to her. She just worries.”  
Ty pushed open the heavy stainless steel door smiling brightly at Stiles. Shit he was so screwed. “You can go through, might wanna’ be fast though, your dad should be here in a bit.”  
Double fuck! Trying not to let his genuine concern show he mumbled “Shit it’s a Tuesday already?”  
It got the laugh he wanted and almost guaranteed Ty wouldn’t pay attention to the people he was with. “You’re such a dumbass when you’re not in school.”  
The others were gathered around him giving him barely any space to breathe, but that was normal with the pack. “Hey I reserve the right to sleep through my vacation.”  
“Yeah well you better start sleeping here then. He gets antsy when you don’t.”  
He felt Derek freeze up behind him, a sense of menace and pure anger radiating off the older man. Doing his best to ignore it and hoping Ty did too he smiled again and led the others into the club shouting out “I’ll do my best.” 

Derek pressed his hand against the small of his back leaning in to whisper “What was that about?”  
The others weren’t so subtle about it, Lydia demanding “How do you know him?” Scott pressed against his side to complain “What was all that stuff about your grandma? That woman hates me and I’ve known you forever, how could she like someone I’ve never even heard of?”  
It was Derek he answered ignoring Scott and Lydia completely. “I told you I didn’t want to come here.” 

The club was deserted this early in the day, but he was used to that. He wasn’t used to having an entourage though. That was usually reserved for Alexei. There were a couple people wandering the upper levels, probably checking for any lost property and Stiles could see Drew behind bar, most likely setting up so he could start his shift straight from college. He called out a “Hey Stiles” and suddenly Stiles remembered why Drew was the best person in the whole world. Changing trajectory, he made his way to the bar, leaning across the metal surface to get into Drew’s space and plead “Drew, any chance I could get a shot?”  
Drew smiled, pushing his blue bangs out of his eyes and tensing his forearms. It was a show Stiles had seen many times but it wasn’t aimed at him. Isaac or Derek probably, although why he would even try when Isaac was plastered to Scott and Derek was glaring at everyone, he couldn’t say. Stiles gave him another few seconds before Drew stopped flexing his muscles and showing off his abs to realise it was a lost cause and sympathize with Stiles. “Gonna be one of those huh?”  
Sympathy was good, so he batted his lashes and tried to make himself look pathetic as he told him “Oh yeah.”  
Derek didn’t seem to be very sympathetic, not that Stiles was surprised. He moved his hand from Stiles’ back to his hip holding him lightly with just enough pressure to remind Stiles of what he could never have. Derek leaned in again, speaking low and clear into Stiles’ ear “You are not drinking before we meet this guy Stiles. In fact you’re not drinking period.”  
Shrugging him off he let his annoyance ring though “It’s my life Derek and believe me I’m gonna’ need it. Drew?”  


Drew flicked a glance up at Derek blanching a little at the evil eyebrows and serial killer glare before apologizing, “It’s Tuesday Stiles, you know I can’t. I’ll set up a flask for when you leave though, just stop by the bar on the way out.”  
Better than nothing at least. Although that was based on the assumption that he would survive this meeting and there was a very large possibility that he wouldn’t. “Right thanks.”  
He waved morosely at his no longer favourite barman and sighed heavily. Today was horrible. Why couldn’t there be some emergency instead? Evil druids or serial killing squirrels, anything so he wasn’t here. He let Derek lead him along not really paying attention to his surroundings or the conversation until Lydia asked “You spend a lot of time here?”  
Did she have to sound so damn incredulous? Was it really that weird that he had a life? Was he not supposed to? Mustering up a little annoyance he replied “Try not to sound too surprised Lydia. I do have a life outside the pack.”  


That look right there, that haughty incredulous don’t be ridiculous you tiny tiny man look, was the one he had fallen in love with at six years old. It didn’t make it any less offensive though, especially when she told him “Yes but this is _Scales _, no-one gets in here and no offence but you are not nearly cool enough to even make it into the queue.” Rude! He was so cool. He was an iceberg, he was Cool Runnings, ok they were Jamaican, but a point has been made.__

They were at the door, a large red door made of some weird ass metal Alexei had become obsessed with a few years ago. He made one final muttered defence against Lydia’s verbal assault “Gee I knew you loved me really.”  
It was paltry he knows that, but he didn’t have it left in him to care. Turning to Derek, keeping eye contact the whole time he said “Alright, Ty says he’s still pissed so don’t fuck with him. Being here is enough to set him off, so just tone it down Derek, please.” Derek never broke that contact, he let his hand fall back into place on Stiles’ hip as he answered, “I’m not here to aggravate anyone but we will be having a long talk when this is done.”  
That was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. “I was afraid of that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: There is a panic attack in this chapter, you'll probably know yourself it that's an issue for you. It's not too graphic, mostly just sobbing but everyone's different so be warned.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't speak Russian so this is all google but hopefully it'll be ok. If anyone does speak Russian let me know id I've ballsed this up please.  
> Dorogoi (Dear)

Pushing the door open Stiles took a deep breath before pressing forward into the large back office. A tall man slightly older than Derek with short blonde hair and green eyes sat at an overlarge desk pouring over old books and papers. Taking another calming breath Stiles spoke slowly. “Alexei you have visitors.” Looking up slowly Alexei responded in a barely there Russian accent, “There are no pets allowed on the premises you know that Stiles.”  
Stiles felt Derek bristle, his fingers tightening their grip on Stiles’ hip. Shit he shouldn’t have done this. Straightening his spine he gritted his teeth and answered, “They’re not my pets and before you start I didn’t bring them, they brought me.”   
That made Alexei look up which was something at least, but then his eyes narrowed in on Derek’s fingers pressing into his hip. Alexei’s smile was sharp and dangerous, “Interesting but irrelevant.”  
Carefully moving away from Derek, just enough so he would have to let him go, he pleaded with the blonde, “Alexei please.” 

Alexei stood, stretching out his long limbs before moving to the front of his desk and leaning against it casually, “Don’t I get a proper hello _Dorogoi _?”__  
Stiles laughed a little at that, how could he not. There wasn’t anything proper about what Alexei wanted, there never was. Careful not to give in too easily he asked “Are you going to behave?”  
“Very well.”   
Stepping away from Derek and the pack, Stiles walked into Alexei’s embrace, hugging him close against his body and revelling in his warmth. A deep voice interrupted the pair, Derek’s eyebrows doing their dance of death, “Deaton said you could help us.”  
Alexei reluctantly let him go but not very far. He kept his hand wrapped around Stiles’ waist holding him in place. 

It was odd being on this side of things. Typically he stood with the pack, he felt safe knowing they had his back, well most of the time anyway. When he was with Alexei like this it was usually for business or study. To face off against the pack like this hurt a lot more than he anticipated, or maybe that was just watching Derek read their body language and come up with the right answer. Alexei broke him out of his reverie, muttering darkly “I’ll be having words with Deaton. I don’t help packs who don’t treat their witches properly.”   
He didn’t want to fight in front of the pack. In fact he didn’t want the pack to even know there was a fight to be had never mind that they were the cause. So he leaned in closer, pushing his body into the warmth of Alexei’s whimpering “Alexei please.”  
It didn’t work. He hadn’t really thought it would. The only time that had a real effect on Alexei was when they were naked. Fully clothed he didn’t have a change, especially when Alexei was in a temper. And boy was he in a temper. It had been brewing for weeks now, so he wasn’t surprised by the anger in his short clipped words “This is my club Stiles, I will do as I please.” 

He could feel Derek’s gaze assessing them both, watching Stiles for any sign of discomfort and obviously finding it he tried to help, drawing the attention away from Stiles. Of course all he did was make things worse. “I don’t know what you’ve heard but we don’t have a witch. We need you to perform a territory spell.”   
Alexei laughed, not his typical melodious laugh that gave Stiles shivers and made his want to strip and lick every inch of the blonde. This laugh made him cold, like ice dancing down his spine. When Alexei stopped he felt the harsh intake of breath and the moment of hesitation before he spoke, “Stiles can do it.”   
Derek risked a glance at Stiles, watching him again before answering “He isn’t able to. Deaton says it’s too risky.”   
Stiles couldn’t help but glance at Scott and Isaac then. He had begged them for help, throwing the thought away he leaned a little more into Alexei’s side, enjoying the familiar body beneath his. He let his eyelids flutter closed when Alexei pushed his fingers through his hair scratching his scalp. He felt a light kiss pressed against his ear before Alexei’s voice low and soft said “Oh my little one, must you hide from everyone?” 

A human wouldn’t have heard it. Lydia was out of the loop completely, her eyes flitting between Derek and Alexei like she was trying to work out an algorithm. Derek growled low in his throat, a soft warning to Alexei and Stiles. “I’ve already said Stiles can’t do it.”  
Derek kept staring at him and he could see the fury building although Derek himself didn’t seem to know why he was so angry, only that he was. That confusion devastated Stiles. Turning away from him he caught Alexei staring and he knew that glint in his eye. He knew that I’ll apologise later look, it was one he usually looked forward to, but here in these circumstances it only spelled disaster. He would beg for this, “Please Alexei don’t do this. Just do the spell please for me.”   
He knew he wouldn’t. He had spent too many years with Alexei not to know his reactions to things. He was still furious, it just wasn’t directed at Stiles anymore. So he expected the no, even though he begged. “No Genim. I cannot take seeing you hurt anymore, visiting you in hospital and trying to explain it to your grandma and father.”  
That had been a mistake but one he had to make. His family wouldn’t understand but if it made Alexei feel better then he would tell them. “I’ll talk to them, tell dad everything and I’ll get grandma to leave you alone. At least for a little while, I can’t promise more than that.”   
No one could promise more than that. His grandma was a force of nature not to be toyed with. Alexei held firm, eyeballing each member of the pack pressed up against the wall and Derek. “This pack is not good for you. Let them fight their own battles.”  


He was grateful that Derek didn’t try to intervene, he could see how difficult it was for him to keep quiet, but it would only have made things worse. Quietly he told Alexei “They’re my friends.”  
It was as if his quietness demanded a response of some kind because Alexei exploded into action, pointing at the pack and lacing his tone with venom “They are not your friends. Friends do not demand the impossible from each other. They do not force one to go against their nature.”  
The pack squirmed under his aggression, not sure what was happening or their part in it. “I’m not.”  
Alexei’s temper was taking over so he was almost shouting “Yes you are! You defy your very nature to be with them when they do not care. They are unworthy. I do not understand why you bound yourself to them.”  
“I didn’t.”   
“You are their pack witch.”  
If that was the problem, the real underlying problem that Alexei had been dancing around for weeks then he wanted it out loud and clear so there were no more misunderstandings. “No I’m not! I wouldn’t, I mean, I didn’t bind myself. I’m not part of the pack, they’re just my friends. I help them out that’s all.” 

He watched the hurt in Derek’s eyes disappear under a flash of red but he couldn’t focus on that now. Alexei had gone white as a sheet, his hands trembling slightly and his voice when he spoke was a cracked whisper “You are not bound? You do this without even the protection of the pack?”  
Scott spoke before he could, shouting defiantly “He is pack and we do protect him!”  
It was enough to bring Alexei back to the moment, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the table top. “Then you should re-define your terms because in the past two years you have not once protected him.”  
Isaac stepped out of his hiding place behind Scott telling Alexei,“That’s not true.”  
Scott smiled brightly at his packmate and continued “We protect him but he’s Stiles, he falls a lot.”   
Alexei ruffled his hair and counted to twenty before responding “Please Scott do not speak to me.”   
This was something Stiles had desperately wanted to avoid. But Scott kept spluttering out words, “What? Why? How did you know my name?”   
“You are Stiles’ so called best friend yes?”  
Getting offended by his tone Scott boomed his answer “Hey I am his best friend!”  
Maybe if he closed his eyes and opened them again he would still be in bed and this would all be one awful nightmare. It wasn’t. He tried three times, feeling a little like Dorothy in her ruby slippers. He zoned back in on the conversation as Alexei spewed vitriol at Scott “Yet you betrayed him for this Allison. You abandoned him for her and allowed her grandfather to torture him. I do not believe you have apologised or in any way amended your behaviour, or am I wrong?”  
Isaac cuddled up against Scott offering him comfort while he batted his puppy dog eyes at Stiles looking for answers “That’s? How could you tell him Stiles?”   
Closing his eyes again Stiles gave it another shot, figuring even Dorothy didn’t get it right the first time. 

When he opened them again Alexei was using that tone that meant the conversation was over and he was through. “He didn’t. Unlike you I actually care for and protect what is mine. This has gone on long enough Stiles. Cast the spell for them, I believe there is a suitable one in your grandma’s book, then leave them alone.”  
Exasperated and not a little bit scared at the thought of losing his friends, he spoke low under his breath hoping only Alexei would hear. “They’re my friends Alexei, I don’t want to lose them. I’ll have no-one.”   
Alexei brushed his index finger against Stiles’ cheekbones, caressing them slowly “You will have me. Do this Stiles or I will be forced to take measures.”  
He kissed him softly, a light brush of lips drenched in emotion so when they parted Stiles couldn’t help but sob “You wouldn’t.”  
Alexei kissed him again, a little firmer this time before pulling away and whispering “I can have us back in Russia by tomorrow morning.”  
It wasn’t an idle threat, he knew that. Alexei had the resources, namely Stiles’ grandmother, to force him to leave America. It wasn’t something Stiles was willing to submit to though. “You are not brow beating me into this Alexei, these are my friends and I can help them if I want.”   
Kissing him again oh so softly, Alexei told him “Then help them but I will not.”  
Stepping away from Alexei a little, just enough to breathe he replied a little petulantly “Fine then I’ll do it.”  
When Derek spoke he nearly jumped out of his skin. He had forgotten they had an audience. “Stiles Deaton said it’s too risky. The spell is too advanced for you.”  
He couldn’t help but scoff at that, too risky my ass! “It’s really not.” 

“Look we don’t want a repeat of last time. You looked wrecked for weeks after that spell.”   
It was Derek who looked wrecked now, even paler than normal and eyes oscillating green and red like a traffic light. It didn’t stop Stiles being mad though. He had nearly died dammit and everyone was blaming him for something he had no choice in. “That was because I needed help and you refused.”  
He had begged. He begged Derek and then Scott and Isaac, even Jackson. Derek fought to keep his eyes green, his shoulders straining under the tension as he said “It was a dangerous spell.”   
Dangerous, it was almost lethal! He couldn’t resist shouting “It wouldn’t have been if you’d just helped me when I asked.”   
Derek just shook his head sadly like Stiles was delusional telling him “It was dangerous Stiles. Deaton is still furious you attempted it.”  
How could he be so stupid? How could he not understand the monumental risk Stiles had taken for him? He could feel his blood boiling and his power rising up in readiness as he screamed “He’s angry because he thinks you didn’t know about it! He thinks I just went off on my own but I didn’t. I came to you and as usual got rejected.”   
He had asked, had pleaded and cajoled and damn near prostrated himself in front of Derek for help. He wanted to lash out, wanted to ruin that pretty face for rejecting him, for not giving him the help he needed. Instead he felt arms around his chest and a body against his back as he sobbed. Whispered words at his ear pushed the tears back “ _Dorogoi _you are working yourself into a panic attack.”__  
It didn’t help with the sobbing though or the heaving breaths or the panic fluttering around his chest at being this vulnerable in front of so many people. They weren’t his pack they should be able to see him like this but he was dissolving, sobbing over and over again “I asked for help!”   
Those soft words in his ear helped him to breathe. He hadn’t realised how upset Alexei’s anger had made him. “I was never angry at you I was angry at them Stiles. They should have listened to you. Attempting the spell without them was foolish but given the circumstances I concede that you had no other choice.”   
He let out another broken sob feeling his tears splash onto his face and his heart race. His words came out choked and thick “I thought you were angry with me.”  
Alexei held him tighter brushing little kisses across his neck and hair, “Deep breaths now. I am not angry with you.” 

There was another voice breaking through the haze, maybe it had been there all along and he hadn’t known. “Stiles are you ok? You need to calm down your heart’s beating too fast.”   
It brought his attention back to Derek, one hand stretched out to Stiles as if to help, bracing himself he told Derek what he had tried to explain so many times, “I asked for your help Derek because I needed it. That spell was for the pack, it needed the pack to strengthen it. That’s why it took so much from me, it was supposed to draw power from all of you. I didn’t have the right kind.”  
He was showering Derek in guilt he didn’t need. He had more than enough to fill a mountain and a part of him hated himself for doing it, but he needed him to understand. Derek’s voice was soft and broken echoing Stiles’ hurt, “I didn’t know that Stiles or I would have helped you know I would.”  
A knock on the door interrupted them, startling Stiles’ heart back into a normal rhythm but no-one else seemed alarmed by it. The wolves had probably heard and Alexei had too many spells on that door not to know exactly who it was. Still it helped to bring him out of himself a little, forcing him to focus on the real world and not the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter guys sorry but more coming soon x x x

He’d just gotten his heart to stop its overwrought stuttering when the sheriff came into the room then immediately halted at the sight of the Hale pack. “Alexei, Stiles what’s Hale doing here?”  
Stiles brushed the tears from his eyes hoping his dad would ignore them and the teary husk to his voice when he spoke “They needed to ask Alexei something, a spell.”  
The sheriff looked him over carefully before glancing at Alexei in question and deciding not to make it an issue. “Oh, well once you’re not the one doing it, not after last time. Your grandma’s still pissed about that. She’s going to rip Hale a new one when she gets here next week.”  
Stiles smiled weakly at that, still feeling raw. He let Alexei pick up the slack answering quickly “You mean Thursday Jakob.”  
Stiles yawned widely as his dad panicked a little imploring Alexei "Thursday next week, right?"  
“No Thursday two days from now.”  
His father’s screaming forced him back to reality, “Holy crap! Grandma’s here in two days. How could you not remind me?”  
In a soft voice he barely recognized as his own he asked Alexei “You’re sure?”   
The sheriff bounced his head in agreement with Stiles, silently begging Alexei to be wrong so it was the sheriff Alexei answered “I’m picking her up from the airport Jakob I’m certain.”  


His dad fidgeted with the gun at his belt for a moment, pacing back and forth in the room almost bumping into Derek twice before rounding on Alexei and Stiles, “Right, Alexei hide you motorbike. Neither one of you are allowed anywhere near it while she’s here. Cover it in a dust spell or something. We’ll have to skip lunch. I’ll hit Ikea grab some stuff. You two get home right now, clear out the spare room and start painting. Hale and his lot can help. You too Scott.”  
He didn’t bother looking at Scott for confirmation, Scott had grown up doing whatever the sheriff told him to, it was too late for him to rebel now, not that it would occur to him. He just rattled off a “Yes sheriff” then went back to cuddling against Isaac. 

His dad continued his pacing, picking up things off Alexei’s desk and putting them down again. Trying to re-engage Stiles reminded him “We’d better get food too.”  
He felt Alexei tense up under him and watched his dad halt his pacing to shudder and say “Maybe we could tell her America doesn’t sell that cabbage she loves.”  
Stiles laughed for the first time in weeks and felt the better for it, even if it wasn’t for the best of reasons. He told his father “She’d make us import it. Just buy a little and tell her it was all they had.”  
The sheriff cringed again, sticking his tongue out like he’d tasted something bad and shouting “But it’s horrible!”  
Stiles laughed again, feeling lighter somehow when Alexei moaned “I don’t know what you two are complaining for I lived with that woman for years. I had cabbage four times a week!”  
Turning in his arms he cooed “Poor Alexei.” Alexei adjusted his grip and let their pelvises hit against each other. Stiles moved just a little closer, creating the most delicious friction. Alexei closed his eyes and muttered darkly “You’re such a dick Stiles.”  
Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss to those soft lips, smiling against his lover’s mouth “You love me really.”  


He did. No matter how they fought or why they were together Alexei really did love him. Before he could get too maudlin his father was speaking again, continuing his pacing around the room “You’d better stop by your apartment first Alexei and grab a few things, you’ll be staying with us until she’s gone.”  
Stiles kissed him again, unable to resist that mouth, he laughed as he told him “Dad’s totally using you to run interference.”  
Alexei ducked his head against Stiles’ neck kissing it softly while the sheriff shouted “Hell yes, that woman is terrifying! She better not catch you two in bed because believe me that is not a lecture you want to sit through.”  
That stopped them both in their tracks. That was not something either of them ever wanted to think about, his grandma was already too involved in his sex life as it was. “Thanks for that visual dad.”  
He could hear the glee in his father’s voice, the utter pleasure he took in mortifying his son in front of his friends and boyfriend “I’m just saying, you two boys are pretty loud and you won’t be able to cast any of your muffling spells without her getting suspicious.”  
It wasn’t that she would be horrified or enraged or even upset at seeing two men having sex. It would be the opposite. She would offer tips and advice. “This is going to suck!”


	4. Chapter 4

Derek let the other go ahead. He had things he needed to take care of and didn’t particularly want to spend time with Stiles’ boyfriend. He tried not to think about it, to just focus on driving but he couldn’t. He didn’t understand why his wolf was so upset about this. It had been howling from the first second they stepped into that office and he smelled Stiles all over it. Every part of that office was marked by Stiles, including the man inside it. It hurt that Stiles had a boyfriend and never told him. They had gotten along better recently, he had made more of an effort to be nice to the kid. He stopped slamming him into walls and shouting at him all the time. He had made an effort dammit! 

He couldn’t explain why this was getting to him so much, why it hurt when Stiles ignored him and his entire pack to chat with the blonde Russian and the sheriff. He was used to feeling excluded, people walked on the other side of the street to avoid him, so that was normal. Coming from Stiles though it felt different, more immediate, more painful. Not that he had any intention of telling Stiles that. He had obviously been going through a lot lately so Derek wasn’t going to add to it. Still he wished he would have said something, told him he was having problems. He was the alpha he was supposed to take care of his pack. Although according to Stiles he wasn’t in Derek’s pack. Christ that had felt like being electrocuted. It was like a live wire running through his body making him react. He had wanted to scream to shout, to make Stiles admit he’s pack. He wanted to mark him up and prove to him that he belonged to Derek. His wolf had damn near exploded out of him trying to get to Stiles. He didn’t care what Stiles said, he was pack. He would have to make more of an effort so Stiles understood that. There was some indefinable part of him that was telling him Stiles had to commit to him. Stiles had to be his or else there was no point to anything. He didn’t want Stiles to ignore him like he had earlier. He didn’t want Stiles to just forget he was there or give all of his attention to someone else. It belonged to Derek. Only Derek’s not really clear on why or even how that happened. When did he arbitrarily decide Stiles was his? Was it even arbitrary or is there a reason for it that he just can’t figure out yet. 

Parking outside Deaton’s he stopped in the small lobby where Danny was sitting in a plastic chair holding a boxer pup. Bending down he petted the pup, letting it nuzzle into his palm as he spoke “You knew Danny.”  
The boy let the pup wiggle its way off his lap and into Derek’s arms before he answered, “Knew what Derek? What are you talking about?”  
The puppy licked his face and throat, anything it could reach really. It was cute how it wanted to scent mark him, so Derek ran his fingers all over its little body, imprinting his scent onto the pup. He belonged to Danny which meant he was pack as well. Unlike some people Geronimo knew who his alpha was. 

“You told me to bring Stiles to the club, you knew about him and Alexei.”  
The boy looked sharply at his phone, so Lydia must have called him to let him know what was happening. Guiltily he told Derek “Ok no. I mean I’ve seen him there a couple times. I knew he could get you in.”  
How could Danny know about this and he hadn’t? Stiles never spent time with Danny. “How did you know?”  
The boy shrugged and looked away clearly wanting out of this conversation, “He always skips the line just walks straight in wearing his tightest jeans. He spends half the time grinding on the dance floor and the rest in the back office, so I knew he could get you in but that’s all. I swear Derek. That’s all I know.”  
Derek could smell his sincerity and for some reason his disappointment as well. He didn’t know why Danny would be disappointed, unless he wanted Stiles? No that was ridiculous, Stiles was his, no-one within his pack could want him. That thought made him freeze, Stiles wasn’t his and Danny had every right to fancy him. He was gorgeous after all. That mouth alone was something but put it with the rest and Stiles was stunning. Not that he liked Stiles like that, he’s a child, a clumsy child. Suddenly Derek was struck by a memory of his sisters eating popcorn on the couch and watching a film with their mom. It was one of her favourites. The lyrics repeated in his head, one line over and over again _She’s a girl, a little girl, getting older it is true, which is what they always do until that unexpected hour when they blossom like a flower. _Disturbed by his thoughts Derek tried to shake it off, passing the puppy back to Danny so he could speak with Deaton.__

The older man was waiting for him, an overly aggressive pug squirming in his hands. Deaton practically threw him at Derek, the ball of fur took one sniff of Derek and sat obediently. It was his alpha pheromones, Deaton took advantage of Derek’s presence, administering an injection while the pug behaved itself for Derek. Derek liked dogs, normally he would be more than happy to play with the pug but he needed answers so he tried to be direct asking Deaton, “How dangerous was that spell Stiles cast last time?”  
Deaton raised an eyebrow thinking carefully before he spoke, “If he hadn’t used Scott or Isaac to draw power it would have killed him. It’s designed to harness the Alpha’s pack bonds, it shouldn’t even have worked without you, that he managed it at all is a marvel.”  
Derek felt his heart plummet. When he heard Stiles was in the hospital he was furious. He was mad at Stiles for trying the spell and himself for not knowing he would. Stiles always put the pack first, he tried to help no matter the personal cost. It had nearly killed him. Taking a breath he confessed “He didn’t use Scott. I wouldn’t let anyone help him so he did it by himself. It was my fault then, he asked for help and I turned him down.” 

Deaton stopped his puttering about, his attention focused one hundred percent on Derek. It was a little unnerving to have that gaze directed at him but he kept his back straight and tried not to look intimidated. “He cast it alone, you’re certain?”  
Deaton sounded unsure, almost surprised, although Deaton was always so cryptic it was hard to tell what he was feeling. Still when Derek told him “Yes” Deaton scrubbed his nails across the dog’s head. The scent that hit Derek first was confusion and betrayal. Derek’s wolf whimpered at that. Stiles would never betray them. Pushing another injection into the pug Deaton reluctantly told him “Then Stiles has been keeping some very big secrets. That was a level eight spell, he must have used his own energy to fuel it. That’s some pretty impressive magic Derek, very advanced.”  
Advanced. As in trained? That would make the conversation between Stiles and Alexei make sense at least. But Derek hated the idea of Stiles keeping that from him as well. Gathering his wits he finally got around to what he came here for. “Alexei won’t do the spell so Stiles is going to, will that be ok?”  
Deaton barely thought about it before nodding yes, explaining “If he’s capable of casting a level eight unaided then this shouldn’t be a problem.”  
Petting the dog one last time Derek left, only stopping at the door as he remembered Lydia’s text. “There’s a pack dinner on Friday at Stiles’ place. His grandma’s coming over from Russia, she wants to meet everyone, six o clock.”  
Deaton lifted the now unconscious pug into his arms and placed him carefully into a cage before turning to answer, “I’m not pack Derek.”  
Deaton could never be pack. He made his wolf too anxious. It unsettled him how Deaton remained on the fringes of his pack. Inviting him for a pack dinner was the last thing he wanted to do, but he wasn’t willing to get on the wrong side of Stiles’ grandmother. However the sheriff and the two boys had joked about her, Derek had smelled their fear and anxiety. Shrugging he told him “She asked for you by name Deaton. She wants to meet the man who’s helping her grandson with his magic.”  
“I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The film is Gigi -
> 
> Gaston has this moment when he suddenly realizes that Gigi isn't this awkward little girl anymore and that he's in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Russian bits are supposed to be in Italics but it's misbehaving at the moment so I'll try again later x x x

Derek was tense and it was making his whole pack tense. They didn’t know why they felt on edge, and Derek was too wound up to explain it. He hesitated before knocking, more used to climbing in the window than using the front door, but he had manners and he would use them. Stiles answered, this look of quiet desperation on his face that Derek had never seen before. Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house and down the hall to the sitting room. The others shuffled in after them, unnoticed. Stiles steered him past the sheriff and Alexei, and stopped them in the middle of the room in front of a small lady with white hair and straight back. She looked like she was in her fifties, her hair perfectly styled and her nails gleaming red. This was not what Derek was expecting. Still he held out his hand when Stiles introduced them, “Grandma this is Derek Hale and his pack, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Lydia and you remember Scott.”  
He was the only one who shook hands, probably because she wouldn’t let go of him. For such a tiny woman she had a very strong grip. If Derek had been human he would have been begging her to stop. Slowly she let his hand go and he moved back a step closer to Stiles and the pack. She smiled brightly at them, the same smile Stiles used to cover how pissed he was. “It’s so good to finally meet you all. Genim has told me all about you. I will be expecting to hear the truth of these tales before I return home.”  
Stiles answered quickly, not letting anyone get a word in, “Please grandma don’t start.”  
There was an edge to it, like they’d been having the same argument for hours and Stiles was sick of it. His grandma answered defensively, her tone sharp and her gaze sharper “I am starting nothing. I just wish to know more about the pack you bound yourself to.”  
Stiles waved his arms in the air shouting “For the last time I’m not bound to them!” 

His grandma shot to her feet screaming in Russian “You are not bound! You stupid boy! How could you be so reckless?”  
Derek was beyond confused. He couldn’t understand anything she was saying but this seemed to be the same fight Stiles had had with Alexei. What was the big deal about joining his pack, they were didn’t want him in the pack but they were furious when the found out he wasn’t in the pack. How did that make any sense? Alexei said something soothing in Russian “It’s good that he’s not bound, he can leave them Ygritte.”  
It didn’t soothe her though, if anything it made her even more angry. “Alexei stay out of this, you are just as bad, allowing this to go on right under your nose! I taught you both better!”  
Derek felt his pack move closer to him, until everyone of them was touching him. It helped a lot actually. His wolf was feeling confined and confused and just wanted to rub itself all over Stiles to end this fight. He needed their bodies close to his to remind him that they were his pack and he needed to keep it together for them. The argument was still going, Stiles had just said something he completely missed and now the sheriff was saying something indecipherable “Please Ygritte let’s just have dinner and switch to English. We can talk about it later.”  
Grandma tilted her head and allowed told the sheriff quietly in a tone that raised Derek’s hackles,“Very well Jakob, but we will talk about it.” 

Derek was perplexed, more than that, he was feeling completely lost. When Stiles started answering his angry grandma in short staccato Russian it felt like the bottom had dropped, everything he thought he knew about the boy and his role in the pack was wrong and it was killing him. His wolf was howling in confusion, begging Derek to fix things, but he didn’t know how, he didn’t even really know what was wrong. When Deaton was ushered into the kitchen, a bottle of wine in his hand and introduced to Ygritte Vasov the sudden overwhelming stench of fear put his wolf on alert and ready to pounce. Deaton shook hands gingerly with her, visibly repressing a shudder as he did so. She smiled at him, cold and dead like a shark, “So you’re the man who’s been filling my boy’s head with nonsense.”  
Deaton shifted uncomfortably, radiating closer to Derek and the pack as he spoke, “It’s not nonsense. Although I certainly wouldn’t have interfered if I’d realised he was in the middle of his training.”  
She smiled again and Derek was getting seriously unnerved by that smile. There was something menacing about it. It only made things worse that when she laughed, it was Stiles’ laugh, bright and airy. She was twisting it into something Derek could barely recognize. He helped Alexei dish out the food and listened intently “Genim finished his training last year. I’ve merely had my apprentice keep an eye on him until I thought he was ready to start practicing.”  
They took their seats, Derek on one side of Stiles and Alexei on the other. Deaton’s voice squeaked and his eyes darted fearfully towards Stiles when he asked “Apprentice?”  
There were other conversations going on. Lydia was telling the sheriff about which school she wanted to go to and Scott was leaning against Isaac moping about Allison while Danny and Jackson fought over who beat who in MarioKart last week. 

It was normal and it made the conversation between Deaton and Grandma seem even stranger. Alexei stiffened when she said his name, a small tendril of fear uncurling from his scent “Alexei. I sent him here to look after Genim, to help him finish his training. I think it’s time you started charging for your skills Genim.”  
Stiles nearly choked on his stroganoff when he screeched “Really?” Grandma smiled that creepy shark smile again, giving Derek shivers. “Yes I think a little less than Alexei though, at least for now.”  
Stiles did a fist pump that really should not have been adorable, but somehow made Derek’s wolf want to roll over. Trying to be polite and mostly keep up with the conversation Derek asked “So how much is that then?”  
Stiles swivelled to face Alexei. His wolf wasn’t sure how to react to that. One the one hand, Stiles was showing him his back which meant he trusted Derek, felt safe and confident he would never hurt him. But on the other, he was deliberately ignoring him in favour of someone else, asking “Alexei how much do you charge?”  
He saw how Grandma watched them, her eyes constantly flitting between Stiles and Alexei, but he couldn’t make out her expression, what she was seeing that he wasn’t. He dragged himself back to the conversation as Alexei told Stiles “For a level one spell one thousand dollars. But nobody comes to me for those. Ten thousand for a level five, one hundred thousand for a level ten spell. They provide the offerings of course.”  
Alexei and the Stilinskis laughed at that sending a shiver down Derek’s spine and putting his wolf even further on edge. Ygritte’s smile made his hackles rise, but he fought it down listening intently to her speak “You should make eighty thousand dollars for a level ten spell Stiles. Enough to attend any university you like. Of course I would prefer it if you returned to Russia to study there. But wherever you decide to go I will make arrangements to continue your education.” 

Stiles ducked his head and played with his food for a moment, getting up the courage to tell her “I’m thinking Berkley actually. I want to stay close to Dad and Alexei.”  
She tssked like he was being ridiculous and waved a commanding hand. “Alexei will follow you wherever you decide to go Genim, do not let that concern you.”  
He ducked his head again, a faint blush running up his neck. Derek loved that neck. He wanted to mark it up and make it his. “I know that, but we already have a life here and Alexei has the most amazing apartment.”  
She smiled encouragingly, like she’d just had the best idea in the world and wanted to share it, “Then perhaps you should move in with him, it would give you a taste of what life will be like when you marry.”  
Derek wasn’t able to contain the small whimper his wolf made. Inside his wolf was raging, whimpering and crying, demanding to be released, to claim Stiles. Unable to help himself, he caught Stiles’ eye, staring into the liquid brown pools and seeing a longing that he knew was reflected in his own gaze. “We’re not even engaged grandma.”  
“But you will be. You are the Vasov heir and Alexei is my apprentice. It is tradition.”  
Alexei ran his fingers across the back of Stiles’ hand in a calming gesture. Derek wanted to bite that hand off so it could never touch Stiles again. Stiles flipped his hand over to lace his fingers through Alexei’s. 

That hardness was back in his tone, the one he used when he was fighting for something he believed in or trying to save Scott. “Yeah but we’re gay, it’s not like adopting is going to make a child the next heir.”  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as everyone listened in on their conversation. “There are ways and means boy. When you decide you are ready for a child Alexei knows a spell that will help you to conceive.”  
She said it so cheerfully and expectant that Derek half thought she was going to whip out knitted baby boots from her bag. Stiles at least reacted appropriately, screaming “Conceive? I can’t have a baby!”  
Alexei gripped Stiles’ tighter, even though his scent had completely changed to one of apprehension and fear. He was just as terrified as Stiles was, but there was something different about it. They were scared but for different reasons. Derek would have to find out more later. Grandma continued on in that false cheery tone, “It’s only a little magic dear.”  
Stiles was starting to panic, his breathing coming in heavy pants and his heart crashing against his chest. Casually Derek leaned a little closer to him so their shoulders touched as he shouted “But a baby!”  
Under the table he grabbed Stiles’ leg, rubbing soothing little circles into the denim clad flesh. The touch was higher than what he would do for any other packmember, but Stiles relaxed into it and Derek felt his wolf settle a little. 

Grandma glared at him and Derek had honestly never been as afraid of anyone as he was of that woman. There was just something about her that made his wolf whimper and the man in him was intelligent enough to trust his instincts. He voice kept that high pitched sugary sweet tone that made him want to kill something when she laughed and told Stiles, “Enough baby talk dear, I’ve just had the most wonderful idea, tomorrow why don’t you speak to William about joining his pack?”  
He felt Stiles stiffen under him, his body turning rigid. He spat out “What? Ew gross no! William’s a creep grandma, he’d have me bound to a bed for the entire pack to fuck. I’m not going near him.”  
Derek’s claws came out and bit into Stiles’ skin drawing blood, but Stiles didn’t move away or flinch. Grandma was openly glaring now, “There is power in that Genim.”  
Whatever she was trying to convey Stiles was putting his foot down and not having it. Derek nearly lost it completely when he told her “I’m not about to let fifty wolves rape me so I can set up a spell I don’t need.”  
There was no way Derek was letting Stiles go near William. The guy was a serial rapist and an violent asshole. The only reason he wasn’t in prison was because the police were all terrified of him. Grandma didn’t seem to care about that though, telling Stiles in the most reasonable tone possible “He has fifty wolves, they’d add to your power, they’d never be able to hurt you Genim.”  
Stiles shook his head and leaned in a little closer to Derek, “That man is evil grandma, way worse than uncle Victor, I didn’t roll over for him and I won’t roll over for William. The only spell I’ll ever do involving that man, is to drain him of life and take his power for my own.”  
Derek really hoped Stiles was just making a point, but from the gleeful expression on Grandma’s face he thought it unlikely. “Well at least not everything has changed.” 

Deaton excused himself before the strudel, his phone went off and he claimed there was an emergency so Derek followed him out of the house and into the front yard. The older man took a deep lungful of air and held it before letting it out slowly. He thumped down heavily onto the ground and kept his head between his knees as Derek asked, “You were terrified of her. Why?”  
Deaton barely glanced up, “She’s Ygritte Vasov, her family line is ancient, soaked in blood and magic. They practice the darkest arts. You should reconsider your relationship with Stiles. To have completed his training so young, he must be a very powerful sorcerer, you heard him talking about William.”  
Deaton was only adding to his fears, but Stiles was Stiles he wouldn’t ever hurt anyone except in self-defence. Derek defended him knowing that when the roles were reversed Stiles would always defend him. “But he’s right. William is a creep.”  
Deaton got back onto his feet, wiping off the sheen of sweat that covered his face and head. “They are the darkest of witches Derek. A level ten spell involves human sacrifice.”  
Derek didn’t know what to say to that. They had laughed together, all three of them over the level ten spell. That was, Derek didn’t know what that was but it couldn’t be good. He managed to get out a small breathy “Oh” but had no idea what else to say. Deaton continued “Stiles didn’t even bat an eyelash at that. He has been raised to be the Vasov heir, he will perform dark magic and continue his line with his grandmother’s apprentice. It is their tradition.”  
That was not acceptable. His wolf was screaming at him that this was all wrong. Stiles was theirs! Alexei couldn’t have him. If Stiles could have cubs, then they were theirs too. Stiles was everything to him, he couldn't just let some Russian bloke come in and take him away, he had to fight for him. It didn’t matter what Grandma wanted, all that mattered was that Stiles was his and everyone should know. Stiles was… Holy fuck Stiles was his mate!


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was trying desperately not to freak out. It was difficult when he was surrounded by his entire pack who were absolutely freaking out. The dinner had been excruciating and they were all feeling the effects of it. After Deaton left they sat in uncomfortable silence until eventually Scott got Stiles alone and ten minutes later Stiles kicked everyone out of the house. Now Scott was in a heap next to Isaac on the couch taking great heaving breaths and trying to calm down. Lydia paced up and down in front of the window, stopping occasionally to pat Jackson or Danny on the arm. The two boys were stress baking in the kitchen, coating every available surface in chocolate and flour. It was a miracle they hadn’t burned anything down yet but Derek wasn’t convinced their luck would last. For his part he huddled in the armchair holding Stiles’ hoodie close to his chest and inhaling the boy’s scent with every breath. It made his wolf feel calm again. It helped his heart rate to lower and kept the sharp edge of fear at bay. Of course then Lydia had to ruin everything by halting in front of him and announcing “You need to seduce him!”   
Derek jolted out of the chair, bouncing on the balls of his feet away from her. His wolf howled in agreement, praising his clever packmate for her insight. “That’s not, he has a boyfriend Lydia and he doesn’t even. I mean we’re not-” 

Mercifully she cut him off, her voice sharp and clear “Don’t pull that crap with me Derek Hale. Stiles has been in love with you for over a year now and you’ve done jack shit about it. I let it go because you’re so damaged I just thought you needed more time to figure things out. Well we’re out of time. Stiles is going to marry that guy and while he might be as pretty as you, he is not you. Stiles isn’t in love with you and I don’t think he’s in love with Stiles either. They’re both doing this because they’re terrified of that old bat and Stiles deserves better. So you’re going to get him alone, tell him how you feel and then fuck him through the mattress ok?”  
He knew she was right. Stiles wasn’t in love with Alexei, of course that didn’t automatically mean he was in love with Derek. They were scared though. Everyone was scared of grandma. She was utterly terrifying and the idea that Stiles had grown up with her as a role model was awful. Derek’s grandparents had been kind and loving. 

Sure his granddad Hale was a little strict at times, but he cared about Derek and his siblings, not what they could give him. Stiles deserved to be loved unconditionally. Derek could give him that, he would give him anything he asked for, no matter how extreme. But he could only do that if Stiles let him. While Stiles claimed to be outside the pack there wasn’t anything Derek could do. His mate had to accept first his pack and then his wolf before he could be claimed. There wasn’t any way to circumvent that, Stiles had to make the first move. After a deep breath (or three) he told Lydia “I can’t that’s not how it works Lydia. He has to come to me, to us, or I can’t do anything. He needs to join the pack officially. He has to accept that he is one of us or I can never tell him how I feel.”   
Lydia spun on her heel facing the window once more, “Then we have a problem because Stiles will never do that. He’s too scared of his grandma and he thinks you’ll reject him anyway.” 

Derek slumped heavily back into his chair, listening intently to Lydia’s resumed pacing. Scott’s heaving breaths had even out enough for him to speak louder than a whisper, his voice fragile “I asked Stiles about Alexei. He told me that he’s known him all his life. I thought, I mean I was kind of pissed that he never told me. I told him everything! The second I lost my virginity I called him. So he told me.”  
Derek didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want to know about Stiles’ first time but he couldn’t make himself move. Scott huddled closer to Isaac, burying his head in the other boys lap “I’ve never smelled that kind of hurt on him before, the way he hunched in on himself it was horrible. He was thirteen and it was for a spell. His grandma needed it so she made Alexei do it. I could feel how much he hated talking about it, how much it still hurt him. It was horrible and then he tried to defend him! The guy was twenty and he did that to a kid! Stiles just kept saying it was for a spell that grandma needed it. I think, I think she watched. After that he came back to the States and Alexei stayed in Russia. I mean I’ve seen them together, kissing and stuff and they seem ok, but Stiles said Alexei wanted to wait. That it took ages for him to get it up enough. What he did was wrong and awful but I don’t think he really wanted to either. I think his grandma is seriously evil and we need to get Stiles away from her. I’m afraid of what else she might do to him.”  
There was complete silence in the room. Everyone was frozen and no-one knew how to react. Derek’s wolf was bashing against his walls, desperate to escape and console his mate. Stiles had been hurt. 

Isaac hugged Scott tightly, the two boys whimpering together. Jackson and Danny left the kitchen and piled themselves on top of Scott and Isaac, offering them their support. Lydia though positioned herself on Derek’s lap, stroking his hair with her long nails. She tugged Stiles’ hoodie up with her other hand and used it as a pillow on Derek’s shoulder. The proximity of Stiles’ scent and his pack member’s body on his helped him to keep it together, but nothing was going to stop him from killing that bitch. He must have said that out loud because Lydia nuzzled at his neck and agreed quietly “We’re going to rip her heart out and burn her body to ash.”  
His wolf growled his approval, reminding Derek that Lydia was his favourite and deserved that position a hundred times over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short one.

Things had been uncomfortable since the dinner. They were both ignoring the luminous pink elephant dancing cartwheels through the room. It was hard but they were determined to ignore it until it crashed right on top of them. At least Stiles was. He sure as fuck thought Alexei was too, but he was scrunching up his nose, getting that serious look that Stiles knew all too well. Before Stiles could start rabbiting on about Joss Whedon or different flavoured skittles Alexei announced, “I don’t want her to do to our child what she made me do to you.”  
Well fuck, there goes the elephant. He was too flabbergasted to speak, mostly because that was something they never talked about. He may have told Scott but he never talked about it with Alexei. It was a banned topic and something Stiles had firmly placed in the restricted corner of his brain. Now that Alexei was bringing it up out of the blue he didn’t know how to react so he stayed put on the floor drawing on the floorboards of Alexei’s apartment in blood. Alexei seemed to take that as encouragement or maybe now that he’d gotten up the courage to speak he just couldn’t stop. “I hated doing that to you and the idea that our child would be forced into that position in ten or twelve years time revolts me. It was wrong and I know I can never make up for that and as awful as this sounds, at least I was young. I’ve seen the candidates for her newest apprentice Stiles and they are all middle aged men and not one of them would have a problem with using a child like that. I don’t think they could be trusted to stop after the spell was done either, they would continue to abuse her.”  
Alexei was choking up, his eyes brimming with tears and his fists clenching with anger but Stiles kept his mouth closed. 

He didn’t want to talk about this because everything Alexei was saying was true. Grandma would need to redo the spell in a little over a decade and she would have no problems using their child to do it. He also knew that his child would not be shown the same mercy Alexei showed him. From the first time he fucked him Stiles has belonged to Alexei. He could use him whenever and however he wanted, but Alexei chose to let Stiles grow up. He let him have a childhood away from him and Russia. Their child would not be so lucky. That was part of the reason Stiles had always been glad Alexei was a man, he had naively thought that they would end the Vasov line. He wanted so desperately for that to be true. Alexei sank to the floor behind him careful not to disturb the spell as he dragged Stiles into his arms, wrapping his body around Stiles’. It wasn’t something Alexei allowed himself often, while tactile by nature he rarely indulged in this kind of touching. 

Stiles let himself sink into the embrace, listening intently as Alexei murmured quietly in his ear. “I want to have children with you Genim, but not while she lives.”  
Stiles let out a harsh expel of air, the spell quivering slightly beside him. Grandma would live for another fifty years or more, feeding off the energy of her family renewed by the virginity spell. She could use magic to force them to have a child. She would do anything to have an heir, to continue their line. He felt Alexei’s silent tears drip down his neck and soak into his shirt. They would need to be clever about this. He kept his voice quiet as he spoke, praying she wasn’t listening in past their spells, “We can’t do it by ourselves Alexei.”  
The older man nodded against his neck, sobbing a little, fighting to get the words out, “Ask Derek he’s in love with you, he’ll help us.”  
Stiles fought down his natural reaction of flailing and denying it, instead he kept perfectly still as Alexei continued, “It’s ok Stiles I know you love him too and that’s fine. I think the three of us will get along pretty well once this is done.”  
Stiles’ heart felt like it was about to crash through his chest, his pulse racing and his breath hitched. He couldn’t be saying what he thinks he’s saying, could he? He managed a high pitched squeak that Alexei somehow understood, “If he’s ok with it then yes we will join his pack and offer our bed to him.”  
Stiles squirmed in his arms, struggling to turn around and pounce on Alexei, crashing their mouths together inelegantly and knocking over his supplies. To hell with the spell, he could finish it later, after all the guy wasn’t going anywhere. Stiles ignored the sacrifices moans and whimpers, focusing on the taste and feel of Alexei laid bare beneath him. Tomorrow they would talk to Derek but for now Alexei was all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I am so sorry for the epic delays and secondly I am super sorry for the angst but it just kept happening, no matter what I did Derek just couldn't do it, so here we are then. Sorry.

Derek let the door slam shut heavily behind his guest, it wasn't that he was trying to be intimidating exactly but this was his den and Alexei was not invited. He had no clue why the blonde was outside his indoor at the ass crack of dawn but something wouldn't let him throw him out. Alexei made a sweep of the living room, dropping something rust coloured in each corner as he mumbled strange words Derek didn't understand. The smell of it made his stomach roil but he kept a tight rein on his breakfast, it was blood still fresh enough to smell like its owner but it hadn't come from Alexei or Stiles. Derek remembered what Deaton had said and it made him shudder. When Alexei was finished his incantations he paused in the centre of the room staring at Derek. 

Finally he broke the silence, his voice softer than Derek remembered. “We can speak freely now, she will not hear us.”  
Well that was something at least, it wouldn’t do to have the old bat listening in. Alexei settled himself onto the armchair, running his fingers back and forth through his hair, letting the silence draw out. When he finally spoke, his accent was thicker than before, his voice rough with emotion. “I imagine Scott has already spoken to you about my first time with Stiles. It is not something I am proud of, nor is it something I will allow to be repeated. However Ygritte is many decades older than me, she is far more powerful than myself or Stiles. We lack the resources to deal with the situation properly.”  
Derek folded his arms and leaned back ready to hear the pitch. It had to be something good, if Alexei was here begging for his help then he had better have something decent to trade. 

The blonde ran his thumb over his lips biting into the pad gently before letting loose a breath and continuing. “We will join your pack. I will sell my apartment and we will move into a house together, all three of us.”  
That wasn’t what Derek was expecting. In fact sharing a home or anything with Alexei had never occurred to him and what he was hinting at, well that hadn’t occurred to him either. He let slip a low growl, silently praying Lydia got here soon. She was much better at this sort of thing and he could already feel his temper bubbling away. “I am not offering you a threesome Derek. There is no reason to be so upset. I am willing to share my life and Stiles’ with you. We will live together and raise our children together, your cubs and mine. I think we can make a real life together Derek, but not while she lives.”  
Alexei leaned back and waited. 

Derek assumed it was for him to do or say something, but he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. The very idea of it was anathema to him. Alexei had no right to barter Stiles’ body and life like that. It didn’t belong to him! Of course that was a only a tiny teeny weeny part of his brain squeaking about free will. The majority of his brain and the animal inside him was livid. Stiles was his mate and he would not share him. If Stiles needed his help then he should be the one asking not Alexei. It should be him here, there should be confessions of undying love and lots of sex. Not that it was about the sex, it wasn’t. It was about the sentiment, the emotions behind it. Stiles was the one person perfect for Derek, no-one else could ever come close to that and Derek knew it went both ways. Derek was perfect for Stiles so why was Alexei here offering him a tiny fraction of something that belonged solely to him? It didn’t make any sense. That teensy winsy part of his brain was squeaking again, tiny high pitched whispers telling him that this was a good deal, that Alexei was willing to compromise, that they could have cubs! It was telling him to take the deal and kill the bitch then fuck his mate. That was the wolf way, defend his mate, then rejoice in having him. Of course, problem was he wasn’t the only one who would be doing the rejoicing. His wolf let out a great snarl, fangs bared and hackles high, no that was not acceptable. He let the red show in his eyes and watched the blonde shake and shiver before him. It wasn’t with fear, it was something more visceral than that, it was pain. He was hurt by Derek’s rejection, he smelled of misery and resignment, but Derek could see the resentment burning in his eyes. Derek kept still fearful of moving, not wanting to risk letting his wolf out to maul his foe. Alexei had no such compunction, he slipped a phone from his pocket and waited for someone to answer. 

The sound of Stiles’ voice nearly undid him, there was so much hope there that it almost broke his resolve. In contrast Alexei’s voice was heavy with dread and loathing, “I am sorry dorogoi, he has refused.”  
Derek heard the hitch in Stiles’ breath, the heart that beat out of time. In was all he could focus on as the pain lashed through him. It didn’t belong to him, it was coming from his mate. A deep cutting pain that speared through him leaving him feeling hollow and weak. He caught a flash of Stiles’ emotions, his disappointment and his hurt – that was too weak a term. It wasn’t hurt it was blinding scalding pain, it was nerve endings being ripped apart, it was a fist squeezing his heart and strangling his throat. It was more than Derek had ever experienced and it was something he never wished to repeat, but he couldn’t seem to disconnect. He could feel everything. When Stiles’ terror raced through him he shoved his head between his knees and forced himself to breath for both of them. He twitched one ear, hoping to find out what had caused it, but there was nothing but Alexei mumbling soothing words and apologies, sweet nothings in Russian that made little sense to him and then three words that almost did, “It is necessary.”  
What was necessary? What could possibly be more important that what was happening right now to his mate? Didn’t Alexei know how much pain Stiles was in? Couldn’t he feel it? 

The Russian curled his lips in a grimace at Derek, then carefully made his way out of the loft, leaving Derek straining his ears for any sound of his mate. Instead he heard her, that vile creature’s sugary tone mingling with Stiles’ hitched breaths, “Calm down dear it will be over in no time, just like before. You’re doing the right thing Stiles, William is a strong alpha. Now come along or we’ll be late, it wouldn’t do to keep him waiting.”  
That was, that couldn’t, Stiles wouldn’t… He hated William, was terrified of him. He would never give to himself to him like that. But Derek had felt it, the terror and the humiliation of being rejected, Stiles had used that humiliation to bolster himself enough to regain his breathing and listen to his grandma. Derek curled up tightly into a little ball, wrapping his arms around his legs letting the tears rain down his face. This was his fault. He had rejected his mate and now he was going to leave him for another wolf. 

Derek let the misery take him, no longer connected to Stiles’ emotions, it was his own that flooded him. Stiles was going to join William’s pack and to do that he was going to fuck every single wolf William had, whether he wanted to or not. Lydia found him like that huddled on the floor shaking violently and sobbing. She took one look at him and cursed herself for stopping for coffee. Grabbing a blanket off Isaac’s bed she wrapped him up in it then pressed herself against him, whispering softly, “Tell me what happened Derek. What did you do?”  
He tried not to tell her, he knew she would be furious and she had every right to be, but the words tripped off his tongue. “He came to see me and he offered me… he said we could all live together… cubs Lydia. We could have cubs…but with him as well.”  
He was hiccupping his way through it so he kept his head down and tried to breath, not wanting to see her face. He didn’t want to watch her put it all together. “I said no Lydia. I didn’t want to share him. So I said no and now he’s-”  
He couldn’t say it, but Lydia’s nails gripped his chin and pulled his face up to hers, demanding “What have you done Derek?”  
He was the alpha, but he looked away from that gaze, too raw to fight his inner need to submit. “William. He’s gone to William.”  
He risked a glance upwards, his wolf timid before her. 

She was bone white with rage, her nails biting into his skin leaving tracks of blood, her eyes bright and furious. She lashed out, shoving him away from her, scrabbling backwards across the concrete, stumbling over the blanket shouting “You idiot! You selfish fuck! He’s never going to come back to us now! He loves you Derek and this was the only way he could have you and you threw it in his face. Even if he survives William’s pack and that’s a pretty big if Derek, I’ve seen what they do to their victims, he’ll never be the same. This is going to destroy him and when it does the only thing he’ll have left is Alexei. You were supposed to make him pack. You were supposed to tell him you loved him and beg him to stay not push him into the arms of a rapist!”  
Tears were streaming down her face, fat angry tears tinged with sorrow. Stiles would never recover from this, he was strong, but strength had to be fed, it had to be bolstered and supported. Stiles didn’t have anyone to do that for him. Alexei was encouraging him to go to William, and that teensy weensy part of Derek’s brain that whispered told him that it was necessary. To have any sort of real life then Alexei and Stiles had to do this, they had to escape from Ygritte and that meant gaining allies. That meant they needed a pack. Alexei wasn’t the one who had failed Stiles, Derek was. Derek should have been there for him, he should have seen Alexei’s offer for what it was, a last ditch attempt to save them all before they plunged off the edge. He huddled up tighter under the blanket and let Lydia pace, muttering under her breath over and over again, “We can fix this. We will fix this.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the massive delay. I just couldn't seem to get any further with it. Anyway back on track now so I hope you enjoy x x x

He had two days to prepare. Two days to get his shit together and figure out how he was going to cope. Alexei had the spell well in hand so he couldn’t even focus on that. It would take place during the full moon. Stiles would use his connection to William (he was ignoring the whole ‘how’ part of that equation) to steal power from him and his pack. With all that power running through him Alexei should be able to tap into it and kill the bitch. Of course that all hinged on Stiles. He had to let William form a connection with him, ie fuck him raw under a full moon and in front of his boyfriend and family. No matter how much Stiles tried to ignore it he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Worse, whenever he did manage to forget, all he could think about was Derek’s rejection. So much for the stupid sourwolf being in love with him! He had been refused, rejected and rebuffed! – He really needed to stop watching so many musicals. 

Sure he was trying to be flippant about it, but truth was it hurt. It hurt so much it felt like his body was being ripped in half. It hurt worse than anything else, worse even than his mother’s death and that had devastated him. It made sense though – not that he should be that hurt, ‘cause that was weird, but that he was rejected. Let’s face it Derek was gorgeous and smart and sometimes funny. He could have anyone he wanted, why would he want some skinny kid that couldn’t keep his nose out of trouble. It was that thought that prevented him from confronting him. He’d thought about it, a lot, he only had two days before he destroyed his life, of course he’d thought about it! But in the end it wouldn’t change anything. Derek didn’t want him and William did. It didn’t matter that William was repulsive and absolutely terrifying all that mattered was that Stiles could exploit his interest. Sure they would have to be careful because clearly Grandma was up to something. There was no way any of this was for his benefit. She wanted something from this alliance and if they wanted to kill her then they needed to know her game-plan. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lydia had a plan. It wasn’t the best plan, it wasn’t even a very good one but it would have to do until she could come up with something better. They could not afford to lose Stiles. He was a part of their pack no matter what he said. He belonged with them and she wasn’t going to let Derek’s stupidity ruin that. She wouldn’t let it destroy her friend. Of course this was perhaps the worst plan in the history of plans, and crap she was starting to sound like Stiles! Ok focus, breathing deeply she took that final step and knocked cautiously on Alexei’s door. 

He answered on the second knock, pulling the door so sharply inwards she nearly stumbled. Of balance she took a moment to regain her composure under his icy glare. He really was pretty though, Stiles had lucked out. Sticking out her hand she stared pointedly and waited for him to shake it. “We haven’t been formally introduced, I’m Lydia.”   
Firm handshake over (a weak grip would have made her reconsider this whole thing) he gestured her inside and let her pace as he fetched drinks. The apartment was nice, well lit and classically furnished it was understated but homey. That probably had something to do with the comic books and graphic novels lining the walls beside older well read texts and action figures. The walls were a plain magnolia with splashes of colourful artwork and prints. It screamed Stiles but it didn’t overpower Alexei’s different taste, instead the two blended together seamlessly and that alone cemented in her mind that she was making the right decision. 

Getting to the point she announced, “I’m here to negotiate terms.”   
The Russian placed her tea on a coaster and offered her a seat before asking politely, “Oh? I didn’t think there was anything left to discuss?”   
There was something about his that almost reminded her of Peter. Maybe it was the snarky undertone or the calm way he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. “You made a mistake before, going to Derek. You should have waited for me to arrive. His judgement when it comes to Stiles, has always been cloudy, but he wants this merger.”   
“Merger? Well that’s one way of putting it. Unfortunately when he rejected me I made alternate arrangements.”   
How could he be so cool when those ‘alternate arrangement’ where going to destroy her friend? Holding in her anger, barely, she pasted on a smile and replied, “We both know those arrangements aren’t satisfactory. Derek is willing to accept your previous terms with certain extras. He wants a date night once a week with Stiles. He wants any cubs you have, to call him daddy. He wants to rebuild the Hale house. He wants you to redecorate it together, to make it a home.”   
At each point Alexei tilted his head in agreement and Lydia let her smile become real, that knot of tension that had been stagnating in her stomach starting to dissolve at last. “I have only one problem with that.”   
Hopefully it wouldn’t be the house, Derek was adamant about them moving in there. “Well we’re willing to negotiate. Just name your terms.” 

Alexei’s smile dropped, his eyes hardening and that tension slammed her full force in the stomach. This was not going to be good. “I’m afraid I’ll have to turn down your offer. Honestly there isn’t anything there that I can’t deal with, he’s made some fair points and I’m more than happy to live in that house, however he didn’t make them. If he truly wanted this to work then Derek would be the one here not you. Although I appreciate your efforts Lydia I will be going ahead with my other arrangements.”  
Well that was not acceptable! There was no fucking way she was walking out of here without his agreement. She had to have it or Derek would lose his shit, and Stiles, god she couldn’t even think about it. “Look this isn’t easy for him. Stiles is his mate not yours, now I don’t care what you want, you’re not my pack or my friend. What matters to me is Stiles and Derek and the only reason I am here speaking to you is because for some inexplicable reason you matter to Stiles. Derek wants this to work, he is willing to share Stiles if it means he’s safe from William. We are willing to go against his grandmother and kill the bitch to protect him. So I will not accept your refusal. If I walk out of here with a no then you can bet your pasty ass I’ll be going straight to Stiles and if I have to kill you as well as grandma to keep him safe then consider yourself six feet under. And the only reason I am here instead of Derek is because he didn’t trust himself enough not to kill you if you refused. So get your head out of your ass and think about what’s best for Stiles. You already fucked up his childhood do you really plan to destroy his future as well?"   
She may have lost her cool, just a little.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to see the pack, it would be too painful to look at them knowing he could never be a part of that, so he did nothing. He stayed in his room and covered the house in mountain ash. He was scared of what he might do or say if he saw them. He was pathetic enough as it is he didn’t want them to watch him have a total break -down. So he stayed indoors and practiced his spells. He learned a couple new ones from his grandma that could maybe come in handy and he learned how to make a baby (the magical way.) It actually wasn’t that bad, he thought there would be a human sacrifice involved (there usually was) but it was relatively simple. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. He had never really considered kids, not properly. He was with Alexei so he never expected to have a biological child. It would be nice though, loving someone just their own, teaching him or her, that would be nice and Alexei would be a great dad. Stiles had to blink away the image of a small girl with dark hair and green eyes because that was never going to happen. Derek had always been a pipe dream and it had finally exploded in his face so he shouldn’t be thinking about having his babies or how god damn adorable they would be. 

Alexei’s babies would be gorgeous too, blonde hair and high cheekbones, they’d babble in Russian and cast to get what they wanted. They would be protected and cherished in a way he never was. Sure his mom and dad loved him, they cared about him but they let grandma do vile things to him and they didn’t bat an eye. It was the way they were raised he supposes. After all, his mother was once in his position and his father in Alexei’s, so for them it was normal. He didn’t want it to be normal for his kids though, that’s why he was going through with tonight. That’s why he had to grit his teeth and man the fuck up. 

With any other pack he would just have to submit to the alpha and swear his allegiance, a bite to the neck and a little mystical whodoo and he’d be pack. But William had been chasing him for so long, desperate to get into his pants that he was using this as a way to fuck him, to humiliate him and put him in his place. Stiles didn’t even need to kill them, not really. Once he was theirs he could just take their power and use it however he wanted, but he wanted to kill them. He didn’t want to live with William leering over his shoulder. He didn’t want William to be his alpha. William wanted him to fuck the entire pack before the actual submission ceremony, his way of ensuring Stiles didn’t back out before he got his dick in him. If he wanted their power then he had to work for it. His grandma thought that was perfectly reasonable, the amount of power that pack generates was worth a little fucking. 

She was going to try to steal it, to take it from him so she could use it herself. He didn’t know what exactly she wanted it for, what kind of spell she was working on but this was her using Stiles’ body (again) to get what she wants. They were going to have to be so careful, he would need to assimilate the power as soon as William bit him. It had to become his so he could use it against her. 

The jangle of his phone broke through his thoughts, smiling he read through Alexei’s text, stuffing his feet into his battered cons and grabbing his keys off the desk. He took his hoodie off the door, the red one, as he shouted out “Going to Alexei’s see you at the ceremony!”   
Another little bonus for them, his dad gets to watch him being raped by a pack of werewolves. Joy of his freaking life. The drive to Alexei’s was short and one he had made a million times so he didn’t have to think about it. He blinked and he was outside the door pushing his key into the lock. 

He expected comfort and warmth. He expected warm words and stalwart determination, for Alexei to tell him they needed this, that it was the only way. He expected kindness and kisses and concern. He did not expect Lydia Martin to reaf open the door like she lived there or for Scott to tug him inside so she could slam it shut. His bro wrapped him in a hug which was actually quite nice except for the wet sniffling at his neck. Someone had obviously been speaking out of school. It was still nice though so he hugged back and let Scott take what he needed. When they finally pulled apart Alexei tugged him by the hand and led him into the living room where Derek sat nervously in the armchair, his hair ruffled and his knuckles clenched. It was like a punch to the solar plexes, how could he reject him but still be so beautiful? How could he reject him and still be here? Frowning he turned his back to the wolf, too afraid of what he might say to address him. “What the fuck Alexei, what are they doing here?”   
His lover squeezed his hand and kissed him quickly, a brief press of lips that made him hunger for more, “Dorogoi we have come to an arrangement. Lydia has a copy of the particulars if you would like to go through them later and add anything you can think of. But for now we are joining the Hale pack.”   


head was spinning there was literally too much in it and none of it made sense, the only thing he could even manage to articulate was an aborted “Wah?” Clearing his throat and pushing down on the hope and panic filling him he tried again, “But Derek doesn’t want me.”  
It maybe came out a little smaller and a lot more pathetic and heartbroken than he had anticipated. Ok so it completely did, but it shot Derek to his feet, his arms wrapping around Stiles in a smooth motion. 

He felt Derek’s breath against his ear and the warmth of him pressed against his back but he couldn’t see his face, couldn’t work out his eyebrow wiggles like he usually did. So instead he just listened, “I was an idiot. My wolf was going crazy and I didn’t think it through before I spoke. I was just angry Stiles because you’re my mate and I didn’t want to share. I wanted you in the pack under my protection and in my bed, not someone else’s.”   
Derek was nuzzling him, his stubble scratching against sensitive skin in a way that did delicious things to Stiles. “I want you to have my pups and be there when I wake up every day. I want you in my life Stiles and I’m willing to do anything to make that happen. Me and Alexei, we can get along, we will get along for you. This can work Stiles, all you have to do is say you want it too and I’ll be yours.”  
That soft voice against Stiles’ ear and the things he was saying were unbelievable really. He felt the hope slam into his chest ready to explode, but Alexei hadn’t said anything, he hadn’t told him what he wanted or what he was allowed to do so he stood still and waited. 

With a small smile the blonde took two steps forward into Stiles’ personal space and wrapped his arms around him and Derek. He felt Derek stiffen at first before he made himself relax into it huffing lightly against his ear. “This is what we wanted to begin with Stiles. Derek is the perfect choice, he’s a strong born werewolf, he’s willing to accept us into the pack and he will help us achieve our goals. The three of us will be happy together Stiles and our children will be adored and protected.”   
That sounded wonderful actually, but Stiles still needed to know his boundaries, “Then can I? I mean am I allowed or?”  
It didn’t make much sense but Alexei got it, he always got it. “You have my full permission to do whatever you want. I expect you to treat Derek the way you treat me is that clear?” It was and frankly Stiles was ecstatic. “Message received my captain”   
Alexei kissed him again wet and rough just the way he liked, before he spun Stiles in Derek’s embrace and plastered him against Derek’s chest. Strong hands cradled his neck and traced his jaw as Derek leaned in and kissed him soft and careful. He felt it right down to his bones, the way it sizzled against his magic making it pop. He felt like he could blow up a building just from one measly kiss! Gripping Derek’s t-shirt he pulled the older man in even closer and kissed him harder taking control and demanding entrance to his mouth. Alexei said he was to treat them the same, that meant he could take what he wanted when he wanted it. 

Stiles had always been affectionate and he couldn’t spend five minutes in Alexei’s company without kissing him or touching him. He was allowed take whatever he needed whenever he needed it. Touch starving was a thing his grandma insisted on, no-one but Alexei was allowed touch him (the reason he wore all those hoodies and layers), it was something his parents had stuck to and even after his mother’s death his dad barely hugged him. Because of that Alexei had always been super affectionate in bed and out of it he would let Stiles plaster himself against him and touch as much as he wanted. Derek was the only one outside Alexei who had ever touched him on a regular basis, Scott hugged him occasionally and sometimes he allowed it and sometimes he didn’t, but Derek couldn’t keep his hands off him. He ran his fingers through his hair when they were getting groceries. He pulled him along by his wrist, flattened his palm against his chest, pushed him into little spaces and crammed his body against him. Derek was incapable of not touching Stiles and besides the amazing hotness of Derek Hale it was probably what attracted Stiles to him in the first place. He touched him all the time and it was nice, better than nice really. Derek’s tongue in his mouth distracted him from his thoughts, anchoring him back to earth and the men pressed against him. Breaking apart with a panting moan and a major bulge in his pants, Stiles tried to catch his breath as Derek explored his jawline with his mouth. Soft wet kisses pressed against his skin working their way down to his throat and large callused hands with clever fingers tipped his head to the side exposing his neck to Derek. Alexei’s fingers were firm and steady holding him in place as Derek’s wolf came to the surface, red eyes flashing. When he pressed his mouth against his neck Stiles felt the wolf’s fangs, he felt the hot breath and a soft brief kiss before Derek bit down. Alexei’s hand slapped across his mouth muffling his screams but Derek didn’t stop. He bit deeper, harder until Stiles could feel blood trickling down his throat. He was panting, gasping for air trying to move, trying to escape those sharp canines, but Alexei held him still, his erection pressing against his ass and Derek came impossibly closer, grinding up against Stiles, sinking his teeth in deeper as he rubbed off against him. The friction against his cock and the pain from his neck was overwhelming, he was drowning in sensations, he could feel everything and it was too much. The pack’s power was coming over him in waves, pouring into his body, filling him up and it took everything in him just to remember to breathe. When Derek finally stopped biting him and the sensations receded he was coated in his own blood and his pants were plastered in come, the sticky fluid soaking into his skin like they were made of tissue not denim. 

The three of them panted heavily together, trying desperately to stay standing but all three of them had shaky legs and sticky jeans. That was more than he ever expected and had it been with William, without Alexei anchoring him then his grandma could easily have taken that power for herself. He was too out of it to hold on, to use it the way he was supposed to. 

It was Lydia who got them to the couch while Scott got them clean clothes and bandages. Scott stripped him down and Lydia cleaned up the bitemark, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was cuddled between the two men he loved most in the world, their bodies pressed against his and it was wonderful. It was also short lived, because once they were all clean Lydia sat on the coffee table (her perfect ass was ruining his comics!) and reminded them “We have an hour before Stiles has to be at Williams and it’s a thirty minute drive so that better have worked.”  
Stiles may have been a little out of it, probably a lot really because instead of answering her he stared at both men and told them “I’m going to have all your babies. You’re going to be daddies!” 

Dark haired green eyes babies and golden Russian babies and brown eyed babies and werewolf babies and they were going to do it again and again. He could feel it already, stirring inside him. He was going to be a mommy and Derek and Alexei would be the daddies. Derek’s smile was wide and so beautiful he couldn’t help but kiss him. When he pulled back he expected Alexei to be beaming too, instead his forehead was wrinkled and his lips pursed. Cautiously he placed his hand on Stiles’ tummy and ah, he just wanted to be sure then, that’s ok. He waited for him to feel it, to smile back at them but he didn’t. Instead he was out of his chair in a heartbeat cursing wildly in Russian and pacing the floor. It set Derek and Scott on high alert but Stiles was too hurt to pay attention, this was a good thing, Alexei was supposed to be happy! It was Lydia who got him to switch to English while Stiles sobbed quietly on the sofa. “That bitch has used him again! He is with child.”  
Of course he was with child that was the whole freaking point! It was the reason he existed. He was supposed to have babies. Fingers wiped away his tears, tilting his chin to demand his attention. Alexei was on his knees before him asking softly “Stiles tell me what you did today.”  
Taking a shuddering breath he complied, “I put a barrier around the house then learned some new spells, then she told me how to have a baby and then you summoned me.”   
He had obeyed immediately, he always obeyed, “Dorogoi, my love, did you drink anything she gave you?”  
“She made iced tea and then we talked about how much I wanted a baby and how important it was and that I should stop waiting and do it because I’m supposed to Alexei. I’m supposed to have babies for you!”   
Alexei’s fingers were soft against his skin but he still felt like he had disappointed him somehow. “Lydia there is a blue vial at the back of the fridge, bring it to me please.” He felt Derek hovering over him, his hands playing with his hair as Alexei muttered, “She expected you to come here, she thought we would have sex before I sent you to William. She planned all of this.”  
When Lydia returned with a bright blue vial of viscous liquid, Alexei tipped the contents into Stiles’ mouth and made him swallow. It tasted disgusting, like beeswax and burnt hair and it spread through his body making everything suddenly sharper, more immediate. “Dorogoi look at me, do you feel better now?”  
Christ he was going to throw up, what the fuck was in that? “I am going to kill that fucking bitch! I knew that iced tea tasted weird. Fuck I should have known better, of course she drugged me, it’s what she always does!”   
“It’s my fault, I should have realised what she meant to do.” 

“Oh my god am I pregnant?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go guys, hope you enjoy x x x

Alexei grabbed him so hard it made Derek growl, but the wolf calmed down once he realised Stiles was ok. He was shaking though, his breathing erratic and his heart beating like a fat clock. Alexei made him breathe in and out several times until he didn’t look like he would pass out any second, then he spoke quietly, “Dorogoi you must be calm. We do not have the luxury of time right now. We must deal with the pack and your grandma before we consider anything else ok?”  
Derek watched that sink in, and it was an option. Stiles had options, even if thinking about it made Derek’s wolf want to curl up in a ball and die. It was his body and his decision, but it was not one that had to be made just yet. Stiles’ eyes sparkled with unshed tears but he got himself under control, clenching his fists tight and letting out a whoosh of air. “Alright then we’d better make a move, that old bitch won’t like it if we’re late.”   


Derek drove, with Alexei in the front and Lydia and Stiles in the back. Stiles hadn’t been very keen on that, as he rightly pointed out, he knew exactly how many speeding tickets Derek had. But Stiles was in the car and he was carrying their cub so he kept his foot off the gas and was careful not to turn too sharply. He didn’t want to damage the baby. It was almost a relief when they arrived. William’s pack was gathered in a clearing east of the nearest town. It was jammed with werewolves and standing in the middle was William with a self-satisfied smirk and that bitch. Her smile seemed to light up in the moonlight, teeth sparkling against blood-red lips. She was more terrifying than any of the wolves gathered around her. She threw her arms out in welcome, dragging Stiles tightly against her and surreptitiously rubbing his stomach. That grin appeared again, the one that reminded him so much of Stiles. It was shark like in its calculation. Derek stood aside, unwilling to enter into posturing with William when he had already won, Stiles was his mate and in a moment everyone would know it. Instead he slunk along the edges of the crowd, getting himself into position. He would need to be ready. 

Ears crimson he listened intently, “Welcome everyone, as I’m sure you all know Stiles has finally agreed to join our back. I expect everyone to give him a warm wet welcome, animal or human, he won’t mind.” The crowd stared at Stiles, their eyes shining with greed and lust. Derek’s claws sliced through his palm his fists were clenched so hard. It took every ounce of control he had not to kill them all now. The sheriff was seated on a boulder, his face lined with grief and rage. Whatever pretence of acceptance he had been shovelling down Stiles’ throat had obviously vanished. He would be their ally. 

Stiles was shrunk in on himself, leaning into Alexie with one arm wrapped protectively around the baby. Derek’s wolf perked up at the sight, it’s tongue lolling in happiness. It didn’t last long though, a moment later William was commanding his pack to form a line. A few fights broke out, people jockeying for a better place in the queue but for the most part it was organized along the chain of command, with the exception of William himself. He wanted to fuck Stiles last, to know that the boy was utterly ruined before he took him. He likely intended to be the last one to ever fuck Stiles, keeping him hidden away, chained in a basement and brought out to be fucked or perform magic. Before any of that could happen the bond needed to be created and sealed with a kiss. His grandma shoved him to the head of the line, stopping Alexei when he tried to follow. He stumbled, his laces unravelling further with each step and Derek ached to go to him, to save him from all of this. Instead he locked his muscles in place and watched as Stiles began the ritual. Alexei had researched this meticulously, so the only thing Stiles needed to do was summon his powers and activate their bond. Stiles was his true mate, once consummated a mate bond cannot be broken. They were all counting on that to let them survive. Sparks flew from his fingertips and Stiles’ eyes shone gold, glimmering in the moonlight. He was beautiful, his perfect mate. Summoning the elements to him Stiles continued the spell, letting his power grow. Derek felt it in his bones, a tug urging him forward, demanding he be one with Stiles. He took two steps forward when a delicate hand on his arm stopped him. Shaking the fog out of his brain he looked down at Lydia, lips bitten in concern and eyes wide with worry. Although he was free of the enchantment he was incapable of moving away from Stiles. Instead he locked his gaze on Ygritte. 

Her hands were moving in tandem with Stiles but he didn’t understand the gestures. Alexei seemed to recognise them though, his entire focus on the old woman by his side. His mouth was curled down and his blonde hair was ruffled from the wind, but there was something almost haunted about his expression. Derek barely had time to register it before Stiles altered his grandma’s spell to the one Alexei found. The hand gestures stopped mid-motion. She froze on the spot, confused at first, then livid with anger. Derek snuck up behind her, but she was so focused on Stiles and Alexei that she didn’t even register his presence. When Stiles spoke his name he shoved his claws through her back, forcing her heart outside of her body in one swift movement. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever felt or done, but if it meant saving them then he was glad to do it. Alexei shoved a hex bag into the bitches mouth and chanted something in Russian as Stiles finished his spell, casting his arms wide as his power flew outward slamming into every werewolf in William’s pack. Her knees buckled under the weight of her body, her heart pulsating strangely in his hand. He counted the beats, four then two then one. The wolves around him were screaming, howling in pain and terror as their bodies tried to cope with the power that raged through them. Some of them splintered into bits, their insides ravaged, others simply collapsed with dead doll eyes that would probably haunt his dreams. 

When the last wolf twitched for the final time and Derek could hear only four heartbeats beside his own, he threw the blackening heart in his hand onto the tarp Alexei laid down. Carefully Lydia picked her way over the corpses, avoiding patches of blood and gore that might ruin her shoes. Derek shoved the bitch’s corpse onto the tarp and flung the gunk off his hands, watching the red splatter the trees nearby. That earned him a reproachful look from Alexei, but he wasn’t the one with sinew and blood on his arm! Lydia pulled some wet wipes out of her bag and shoved them at him, like that was going to make him feel clean! He scrubbed at his hand and arms, discarding each one only after it was weighed down in gore. Clean-ish he pulled his shirt over his head and threw that away too. Stiles tracked the movement, his eyes eating up Derek’s torso and yes that was something he would be using to his advantage in the near future. Smiling back at the boy he opened his arms wide and waited. He felt his heart hitch at Stiles’ hesitation, but they would overcome that in time. 

It was worth it to have him bundled up in his arms, shaking against his skin and breathing in his scent. Stiles relaxed against him so completely that Derek’s walls dissolved, he stopped being on guard, stopped listening for other sounds in the woods. He only remembered to breathe because Stiles did it. Alexei’s arms wrapped around them both, it was abrupt enough to startle him but once he felt how boneless it made Stiles, he was okay with it. He was okay with anything that made Stiles happy. It was Lydia who broke them apart, again, her voice sharp on the cold night air, “We need to burn all the bodies, contain the fire and someone needs to deal with the sheriff. I think he’s in shock.”  
Stiles was out of their arms before either of them new it, racing across the clearing to his dad. If he dodged and weaved like that at Lacrosse practice he’d be first string for sure. The sheriff had his gun gripped tightly in his hands, eyes wild and mouth firm. He backed away from Stiles, making the boy stop within touching distance. “You killed the head of our line Genim. Do you realise what you’ve done?”  
Derek was taken aback by the venom in the sheriff’s voice. He had thought earlier that the sheriff would side with them. He seemed to disagree with what Ygritte was making Stiles do. Apparently he wasn’t the only one taken aback, “I rescued myself from a fate worse than death. I was my own prince fucking charming and I can’t believe you’re freaking out over this. Dad she wanted them to rape me! She fed me a potion that made me pregnant! I didn’t kill Mother Teresa here, she was horrible.”  
Alexei stepped closer to Derek, brushing their bodies together as they watched. “She was the head of our line Stiles. You are a Vasov. We are Vasovs, that means something!”  
When Alexei reached for his fingers, Derek let him, lacing their hands together and enjoying the warmth and support of another body beside his. Stiles’ anger was turning to resentment, the fear he’d been living on taking its toll now that the danger was gone. “She was over a hundred years old, it was time for her to move on.”  
The sheriff shook his head muttering something in Russian that made Stiles and Alexei tense up. Fighting back tears, Stiles stepped back into their embrace, letting himself be soothed by Derek’s warm hands and Alexei’s soft words. He had no idea what was said, but whatever it was Stiles seemed destroyed. He whimpered quietly in their arms, tears pouring down his face as the sheriff put away his gun and left the clearing. He never once looked back. 

Lydia walked softly around the bodies, creating a wide circle around the carnage, spilling droplets of a potion Alexei had given her earlier. When the circle was complete she tugged the three of them out of it and send Derek back inside to chop up Ygritte’s body. By the time she was in itty bitty pieces Derek was covered in blood again and Stiles was collapsed in a heap outside the circle. He fiddled with the strings on his hoodie, sucking them into his mouth and Christ how was Derek going to cope with that? Ignoring him, Stiles kept his eyes fixed firmly on the ground as he gnawed, one hand rubbing his flat belly and the baby inside. He didn’t seem to notice he was doing it, but the others did. Lydia was sizing him up like a mannequin, no doubt trying to decide what he would wear once the baby bump started to show. Alexei seemed to have something else on his mind entirely. He still seemed edgy, his eyes flitting between Ygritte’s cut up corpse and Stiles’ belly. He must have felt Derek’s gaze on him because he stared back and forced a smile before whispering something too low for him to hear. The entire clearing burst into flames. Hotter and more dangerous than a natural fire it engulfed the bodies, incinerating them to ash in minutes while leaving everything outside the circle untouched. 

They sat together watching it burn. Stiles sat between Alexei’s legs, both of them pressed against Derek’s side, with Lydia next to him digging through her bag for who knows what. It was cathartic, fire had taken his family from him and now it had given him another one. When Lydia beamed up at him, a blue and orange shirt trapped in her fist he couldn’t help but laugh. Stiles followed his gaze and guffawed loudly, his body jostling Alexei’s who smiled back. Yeah, this was his family now and that was ok.


	12. This is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through it :)

Stiles moved in with Alexei, it wasn’t permanent, they were re-designing the Hale house together but construction hadn’t even begun yet so it would be a while. It was fun designing a house together, it was intimate somehow in a way Stiles never expected. They decided to make it bigger, although Stiles remembers the place being fricking huge anyway, but Alexei figured they would all need their own space. He was probably right, there would be times when they wanted to be alone, when Derek wouldn’t want to be near Alexei and vice versa. It was eventually decided, after much argument, that they would share one bedroom but have three individual rooms to themselves. 

It came down to Stiles’ sleeping habits, in that he’s never been able to sleep alone, he tries but rarely snatches more than a few minutes here and there. So compromise; that was Stiles’ new watchword. Alexei was going to turn his room into a study slash workroom, Stiles planned to fill his with consoles and comic books, he had no idea what Derek wanted to do with his. He was happy with the new arrangements, it made him feel safe to sleep between the two men he loves and Derek was getting better with Alexei. His wolf was growing used to his scent. Sharing a bed with Derek made his wolf bliss out and Stiles honestly didn’t know anyone could be that happy. 

Of course, there were plenty of things to be sad about. Stiles was having difficulties letting go of his dad. When they finally got back to the house after killing grandma they found all of Stiles’ stuff boxed up and sitting on the lawn. The sheriff hadn’t spoken to him since, wouldn’t answer his calls or read his texts, Stiles had sent emails and snail post! The sheriff refused it all though and it was killing him. Derek and Alexei kept trying to distract him from it, he spent hours getting lost in Ikea planning out rooms and colour schemes and yeah that made him happy, but then he remembered. He didn’t want to be estranged from his father, he didn’t want to walk into the sheriff’s office and get pitying looks from the officers as they lied to him. The entire goddamn town knew they were fighting and he wanted it to be over already. He wanted him to not be mad anymore because he didn’t get it alright? He didn’t, grandma was a fucking psycho that did horrible unspeakable things to him and just about every member of his family. So why was his dad so hung up on this? 

It hurt not being able to talk to him and tell him how scared he was about the babies, but how excited he was too. He wanted his kids to know their grandpa. He was the only grandparent available. Grandma killed Alexei’s parents when he was a baby so she could train him, Derek’s parents died in the fire, he was the only one left. He needed him to be there. Sure Alexei and Derek were great. They had talked Stiles through all his options once he was calm enough to process properly. Derek was aching for the pups, but he let it be Stiles decision and that meant something, a lot really. Stiles was hard core pro-choice all the way so he seriously thought about it. He spent days doing nothing else, locked in Alexei’s cupboard thinking it all through and the thing is, he’s a kid barely nineteen. He starts school in the Fall and his dad kicked him out. He’s too young for this huge commitment. But he’s already made a huge commitment, to Alexei and Derek and the pack. He’s been making hard life choices for a long time and mostly he’s been the adult of the pack, the responsible one. He was terrified of parenthood, scared he wouldn’t be good enough, scared they would screw their kids up. He loves them though, touches his stomach constantly, talks to them without realising it and that had been it. He caught himself talking to the babies in the shower, telling them how amazing their daddy and papa are and he realised it was too late. He loved them too much to let them go, so he called Deaton and went for a check-up. 

According to the vet he was having twins and would deliver them in five maybe six months, depending on the strength of his gifts. Apparently magical pregnancies are shorter than regular ones, which is fine with Stiles. He’ll get bigger faster and waddle more but that’s ok too. Deaton reckoned the spell used everything available, so the babies will be a perfect blend of the Russian and the werewolf with some Stiles thrown in. Derek cried when he saw the sonogram and then again when Stiles told him they were doing this, having the babies. Alexei wrapped him in a hug and told the twins he loved them. It was perfect. 

It wouldn’t last. Navigating his relationship with Derek and Alexei was complex, there were bound to be issues and hiccups, but they would work through it. Lydia arranged everything with the school so he could take a year off, but he would have to go back next year. Derek promised to stay at home with them. He wanted to be a full time father and Stiles loved him for it. It would be hard adjusting to his new life, especially without his father’s support, but he was the Vasov Heir and he could do anything he set his mind too, even have kids with his ridiculous lovers in their insanely huge house with their equally insane pack. They would be ok.


End file.
